The present invention is in the field of animal health, and is directed to vaccine compositions and diagnostics for disease. More particularly, the present invention relates to polynucleotide molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding the dihydrofolate reductase-thymidylate synthase (DHFR-TS) protein of Neospora, which polynucleotide molecules are useful in the production of vaccines against neosporosis, and as diagnostic reagents.
Neospora is a pathogenic protozoan parasite of animals that has been recognized as a major cause of abortion, neonatal death, congenital infection, and encephalitic disease in mammals. Dubey and Lindsay, 1996, Vet. Parasitol. 67:1-59; Dubey and Lindsay, 1993, Parasitology Today, 9:452458. N. caninum infects dogs, and congenitally infects pups, often leading to paralysis. Tachyzoites of N. caninum have been isolated from naturally infected pups. Lindsay and Dubey, 1989, J. Parasitol. 75:163-165. Neospora is a major cause of abortion in dairy cattle. Cases of Neospora-related disease, i.e., neosporosis, have also been reported in goats, sheep and horses.
Although N. caninum is superficially similar to the pathogen, Toxoplasma gondii, N. caninum and T. gondii have been distinguished from each other both antigenically and ultrastructurally. Dubey and Lindsay, 1993, above. In addition, Neospora-like protozoan parasites isolated from the brains of aborted bovine fetuses and continuously cultured in vitro were shown to be antigenically and ultrastructurally distinct from both T. gondii and Hammondia hammondi, and were most similar to N. caninum. Conrad et al., 1993, Parasitology 106:239-249. Furthermore, analysis of nuclear small subunit ribosomal RNA genes revealed no nucleotide differences between strains of Neospora isolated from cattle and dogs, but showed consistent differences between Neospora and T. gondii. Marsh et al., 1995, J. Parasitol. 81:530-535.
The etiologic role of a bovine isolate of Neospora in bovine abortion and congenital disease has been confirmed. Barr et al., 1994, J. Vet. Diag. Invest. 6:207-215. A rodent model of central nervous system neosporosis has been developed using inbred BALB/c mice infected with N. caninum. Lindsay et al., 1995, J. Parasitol. 81:313-315. In addition, models to study transplacental transmission of N. caninum in pregnant outbred and inbred mice have been described by Cole et al., 1995, J. Parasitol. 81:730-732, and by Long et al., 1996, J. Parasitol. 82:608-611, respectively. Furthermore, an experimental N. caninum pygmy goat model that closely resembles naturally acquired Neospora-induced cattle abortion has been demonstrated. Lindsay et al., 1995, Am. J. Vet. Res. 56:1176-1180.
In protozoans such as T. gondii and Neospora, the essential metabolic enzymes dihydrofolate reductase (DHFR) and thymidylate synthase (TS) are known to reside on the same protein molecule in two distinct enzymatic domains, i.e., the xe2x80x9cDHFR domainxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cTS domain.xe2x80x9d In T. gondii, the DHFR and TS domains are reported to be separated by a junctional region of xcx9c70 amino acids. Roos, 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:6269-6280. This bifunctional protein has served in at least one parasitic species as a target for deletion to create an attenuated strain for use in a live vaccine. Thus, Titus et al., 1995, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 92:10267-10271 describes the targeted deletion by homologous recombination of the DHFR-TS gene from the protozoan parasite Leishmania major to produce dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 null mutant cells for use in a vaccine against a virulent strain of L. major. 
The present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a Neospora DHFR-TS protein. In a preferred embodiment, the Neospora DHFR-TS protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512). In a non-limiting embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide molecule comprises the nucleotide sequence of the Neospora DHFR-TS gene. In a preferred embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of the Neospora DHFR-TS gene comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or a nucleotide sequence that is the same as the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512). In a further non-limiting embodiment, the polynucleotide molecule encoding the DHFR-TS protein comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule that is substantially homologous to a polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a polypeptide that is substantially homologous to a Neospora DHFR-TS protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512).
The present invention further provides a polynucleotide molecule consisting of a nucleotide sequence that is a substantial portion of any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules. In a preferred embodiment, the polynucleotide molecule consists of a nucleotide sequence that encodes a peptide fragment of any of the aforementioned Neospora DHFR-TS proteins or substantially homologous polypeptides, such as a polypeptide consisting of the DHFR domain or the TS domain of the DHFR-TS protein.
In addition to the nucleotide sequences of any of the aforementioned DHFR-TS-related polynucleotide molecules, polynucleotide molecules of the present invention can further comprise, or alternatively may consist of, nucleotide sequences that naturally flank the DHFR-TS gene in situ in N. caninum, such as, e.g., the flanking nucleotide sequences shown in SEQ ID NO:1, or portions thereof.
The present invention further provides compositions and methods for the cloning and expression of a polynucleotide molecule of the present invention, including cloning vectors, expression vectors, and transformed host cells comprising said vectors. In a non-limiting embodiment, the present invention provides a cloning vector comprising a polynucleotide molecule having the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene of N. caninum strain NC-1, such as, e.g., a xcex phage cloning vector designated as xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512).
The present invention further provides a partially or substantially purified protein comprising the amino acid sequence of the Neospora DHFR-TS protein. In a non-limiting embodiment, the protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or an amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512). The present invention further provides polypeptides that are substantially homologous to a Neospora DHFR-TS protein. The present invention further provides peptide fragments of any of the aforementioned proteins or polypeptides, such as, e.g., a polypeptide consisting of an isolated Neospora DHFR or TS domain.
The present invention further provides antibodies raised against a Neospora DHFR-TS protein or against a peptide fragment of said protein.
The present invention further provides genetic constructs comprising any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules such as, e.g., a polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene, as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or a polynucleotide molecule consisting of nucleotide sequence which is a substantial portion of any of said nucleotide sequences, but modified by having one or more nucleotide deletions, insertions and/or substitutions therein, or consisting of one or more nucleotide sequences that naturally flank the DHFR-TS gene in situ in N. caninum; such that the polynucleotide molecule, when inserted into, or used to replace a portion of, a wild-type DHFR-TS gene, results in a modified DHFR-TS gene sequence that encodes a partially defective or fully defective protein, or fails to encode or produce any protein at all. Such genetic constructs are useful in producing modified Neospora cells in which the DHFR-TS gene or a portion thereof has been partially or completely disabled, thereby resulting in cells exhibiting either a dhfrxe2x88x92, or a tsxe2x88x92, or a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 mutant phenotype (hereinafter referred to collectively as a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 phenotype).
The present invention further provides modified live Neospora cells in which the native DHFR-TS gene, or a portion thereof, has been partially or completely disabled. In a preferred embodiment, the Neospora cells exhibit a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 mutant phenotype as a result of disruption of the DHFR-TS gene through homologous recombination with a genetic construct of the invention. Such modified live Neospora cells are useful in vaccine compositions to protect mammals against neosporosis. The present invention further provides a method of preparing the modified live Neospora cells.
The present invention further provides a vaccine against neosporosis, comprising an immunologically effective amount of the modified live Neospora cells of the present invention, and a veterinarily acceptable carrier. The present invention further provides a combination vaccine for protecting a mammal against neosporosis and, optionally, one or more other diseases or pathological conditions that can afflict the mammal, which combination vaccine comprises an immunologically effective amount of a first component comprising modified live Neospora cells of the present invention; an immunologically effective amount of a second component capable of inducing a protective response against a disease or pathological condition that can afflict the mammal; and a veterinarily acceptable carrier. The present invention further provides a method of preparing the vaccine of the present invention, comprising combining an immunologically effective amount of the modified live Neospora cells of the present invention with a veterinarily acceptable carrier. The present invention further provides a method of vaccinating a mammal against neosporosis, comprising administering to the mammal the vaccine of the present invention.
The present invention further provides a kit for vaccinating a mammal against neosporosis, comprising a first container having a composition comprising an immunologically effective amount of modified live Neospora cells of the present invention, and a second container having a veterinarily acceptable carrier or diluent.
The present invention provides: (i) an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a Neospora DHFR-TS protein, including an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of the Neospora DHFR-TS gene; (ii) an isolated polynucleotide molecule that is substantially homologous to any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules; (iii) an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a polypeptide that is substantially homologous to a Neospora DHFR-TS protein; and (iv) a polynucleotide molecule consisting of nucleotide sequence that is a substantial portion of any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules, including a polynucleotide molecule consisting of nucleotide sequence that encodes a peptide fragment of any of the aforementioned Neospora DHFR-TS proteins or substantially homologous polypeptides.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cgene,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide molecule,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cnucleotide sequence,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccoding sequence,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccoding regionxe2x80x9d are intended to include both DNA and RNA molecules that can either be single-stranded or double-stranded. Also as used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cgene,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccoding sequence,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccoding regionxe2x80x9d are intended to refer to polynucleotide molecules that can be transcribed and translated (DNA), or translated (RNA), into a Neospora DHFR-TS protein, or into a polypeptide that is substantially homologous to a Neospora DHFR-TS protein, or into a peptide fragment of the aforementioned Neospora DHFR-TS protein or substantially homologous polypeptide, in a host cell expression system when placed in operative association with appropriate regulatory elements. The polynucleotide molecules can include, but are not limited to, one or more prokaryotic sequences, eukaryotic sequences, cDNA sequences, genomic DNA sequences (exons or introns), and chemically synthesized DNA and RNA sequences, or any combination thereof.
An isolated polynucleotide molecule of the present invention can have a nucleotide sequence from any species or strain of Neospora, but is preferably from a pathogenic species of Neospora such as N. caninum. A non-limiting example of a strain of N. caninum from which the polynucleotide molecule of the present invention can be isolated or derived is strain NC-1, which is available in host MARC-145 monkey kidney cells under Accession No. CRL-12231 from the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC), located at 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852, USA. Strain NC-1 is also described in Dubey et al., 1988, J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. 193:1259-63, which publication is incorporated herein by reference. Alternatively, pathogenic strains or species of Neospora for use in practicing the present invention can be isolated from organs, tissues or body fluids of infected animals using standard isolation techniques such as those described in the publications reviewed above.
The present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a Neospora DHFR-TS protein. In a preferred embodiment, the Neospora DHFR-TS protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512). In a non-limiting embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide molecule comprises the nucleotide sequence of the Neospora DHFR-TS gene. In a preferred embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide molecule comprises the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene of N. caninum strain NC-1 which comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or a nucleotide sequence that is the same as the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512). In SEQ ID NO:1, the predicted DHFR domain of the DHFR-TS gene is encoded from about nt 2405 to about nt 4664; the predicted TS domain of the DHFR-TS gene is encoded from about nt 4665 to about nt 8199. In a further non-limiting embodiment, the polynucleotide molecule encoding the DHFR-TS protein comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, where the predicted DHFR domain is encoded by about nt 1 to about nt 969, and the predicted TS domain is encoded by about nt 970 to about nt 1836.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule that is substantially homologous to a polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially homologousxe2x80x9d when used to refer to a DHFR-TS-related polynucleotide molecule means a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence: (a) that encodes the same protein as the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, but that includes one or more silent changes to the nucleotide sequence according to the degeneracy of the genetic code; or (b) that hybridizes to the complement of a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence that encodes the same protein as the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, under moderately stringent conditions, i.e., hybridization to filter-bound DNA in 0.5 M NaHPO4, 7% sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), 1 mM EDTA at 65xc2x0 C., and washing in 0.2xc3x97SSC/0.1% SDS at 42xc2x0 C. (see Ausubel et al., (eds.), 1989, Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Vol. I, Green Publishing Associates, Inc., and John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, at p. 2.10.3), and that is useful in practicing the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the substantially homologous polynucleotide molecule hybridizes to the complement of a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence that encodes the same protein as the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, under highly stringent conditions, i.e., hybridization to filter-bound DNA in 0.5 M NaHPO4, 7% SDS, 1 mM EDTA at 65xc2x0 C., and washing in 0.1xc3x97SSC/0.1% SDS at 68xc2x0 C. (Ausubel et al., 1989, above), and is useful in practicing the present invention.
As used herein, a polynucleotide molecule is xe2x80x9cuseful in practicing the present inventionxe2x80x9d where the polynucleotide molecule can be used as a diagnostic reagent to detect the presence of a Neospora-specific polynucleotide in a fluid or tissue sample from a Neospora-infected animal, or where the polynucleotide molecule can be used to prepare a genetic construct useful in the preparation of modified live Neospora cells of the present invention, as described below in Section 4.4.
Substantially homologous polynucleotide molecules of the present invention do not include polynucleotide molecules having a nucleotide sequence encoding a DHFR-TS protein from T. gondii. 
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a polypeptide that is substantially homologous to a Neospora DHFR-TS protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512). As used herein to refer to polypeptides, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially homologousxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence: (a) that is preferably at least about 70%, more preferably at least about 80%, and most preferably at least about 90% the same as that of a DHFR-TS protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), and which substantially homologous polypeptide is useful in practicing the present invention; and/or (b) in which one or more amino acid residues present in a Neospora DHFR-TS protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), has been conservatively substituted with a different amino acid residue, and which polypeptide is useful in practicing the present invention.
Conservative amino acid substitutions are well-known in the art. For example, it can reasonably be expected that one or more amino acid residues of a Neospora DHFR-TS protein can be conservatively substituted with an amino acid residue of similar charge, size or polarity, with the resulting polypeptide remaining useful in practicing the present invention. Rules for making such substitutions include those described by Dayhof, M. D., 1978, Nat. Biomed. Res. Found., Washington, D.C., Vol. 5, Sup. 3, among others. More specifically, conservative amino acid substitutions are those that generally take place within a family of amino acids that are related in their side chains. Genetically encoded amino acids are generally divided into four groups: (1) acidic=aspartate, glutamate; (2) basic=lysine, arginine, histidine; (3) non-polar=alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, proline, phenylalanine, methionine, tryptophan; and (4) uncharged polar=glycine, asparagine, glutamine, cysteine, serine, threonine, tyrosine. Phenylalanine, tryptophan and tyrosine are also jointly classified as aromatic amino acids. One or more replacements within any particular group, e.g., of a leucine by isoleucine or valine, or of an aspartate by glutamate, or of a threonine by serine, or of any other amino acid residue by a structurally related amino acid residue, will generally have an insignificant effect on the usefulness of the resulting polypeptide in practicing the present invention.
As used herein, a protein or polypeptide is considered xe2x80x9cuseful in practicing the present inventionxe2x80x9d where the protein or polypeptide can be used for any one or more of a variety of purposes including, e.g., to screen for inhibitory agents that specifically target either of the two enzymatic domains of the DHFR-TS protein of Neospora, or to raise antibodies against either the whole protein or one of the two enzymatic domains therein.
The present invention further provides a polynucleotide molecule consisting of a nucleotide sequence that is a substantial portion of any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules. As used herein, a xe2x80x9csubstantial portionxe2x80x9d of any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules means a polynucleotide molecule consisting of less than the complete nucleotide sequence of the particular DHFR-TS-related polynucleotide molecule, but comprising at least about 30%, and more preferably at least about 50%, of the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS-related polynucleotide molecule, and that is useful in practicing the present invention, as usefulness is defined above for polynucleotide molecules. In a preferred embodiment, the polynucleotide molecule consists of a nucleotide sequence that encodes a peptide fragment of any of the aforementioned Neospora DHFR-TS proteins or substantially homologous polypeptides, such as a polypeptide consisting of the DHFR domain or the TS domain of the DHFR-TS protein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpeptide fragmentxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide consisting of one or more sub-sequences of the complete amino acid sequence of the Neospora DHFR-TS protein or substantially homologous polypeptide, which sub-sequences are shorter in length than the full-length molecule, and where the resulting peptide fragment is useful in the practice of the present invention, as usefulness is defined above for polypeptides. Thus, where the full-length molecule is represented as having xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d amino acid residues, a peptide fragment thereof would be any polypeptide smaller than the full-length sequence, including a polypeptide having n-1 amino acid residues, where such polypeptide is useful in the practice of the present invention. Peptide fragments of the present invention are preferably at least about 10 amino acid residues in length. In a non-limiting embodiment, the peptide fragment consists of the DHFR domain or the TS domain of the Neospora DHFR-TS protein.
Where the peptide fragment consists of more than one sub-sequence of a DHFR-TS protein or substantially homologous polypeptide, the polynucleotide molecule encoding the peptide fragment may be fashioned so that the several sub-sequences are brought together and made contiguous to each other in the peptide fragment where the corresponding sub-sequences were non-contiguous in the full-length protein or polypeptide. Furthermore, a polynucleotide molecule encoding a peptide fragment may be fashioned so that different sub-sequences comprising the peptide fragment are arranged in a different relative order to each other compared to the full-length protein or polypeptide, or so that the encoded peptide fragment comprises multiple copies of a specific sub-sequence. For example, the polynucleotide molecule may encode multiple copies of either the DHFR domain or the TS domain, epitopic regions selected therefrom, or a combination thereof.
The present invention further encompasses polynucleotide molecules encoding a full-length (n) polypeptide in which sub-sequences of the native protein have been rearranged relative to one another, in addition to polynucleotide molecules encoding polypeptides that are larger than the native protein, including polypeptides up to about 2n in length. Such polypeptides may comprise multiple copies of either the whole protein, individual domains, epitopic regions, or some combination thereof.
In addition to the nucleotide sequences of any of the aforementioned DHFR-TS-related polynucleotide molecules, polynucleotide molecules of the present invention can further comprise, or alternatively may consist of, one or more nucleotide sequences selected from the sequences that naturally flank the DHFR-TS gene in situ in N. caninum, such as, e.g., the flanking nucleotide sequences shown in SEQ ID NO:1, or portions thereof.
The sequences of the polynucleotide molecules of the present invention further provide the information necessary to construct oligonucleotide molecules that can be used as primers in amplification techniques or as probes in differential disease diagnosis, and that can be readily designed by the skilled artisan in light of this disclosure. Such oligonucleotides are preferably at least about 15 nucleotides in length. Amplification can be carried out using suitably designed oligonucleotides by applying standard techniques such as, e.g., the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) which is described, among other places, in Innis et al., (eds), 1995, PCR Strategies, Academic Press, Inc., San Diego; and Erlich (ed), 1992, PCR Technology, Oxford University Press, New York, which publications are incorporated herein by reference. Regarding diagnostics, oligonucleotides of the present invention can be used in PCR amplification to detect the presence of Neospora-specific polynucleotide molecules in a sample of animal tissue or fluid, such as brain tissue, lung tissue, placental tissue, blood, cerebrospinal fluid, mucous, urine, amniotic fluid, etc. The production of a specific amplification product can be used to support a diagnosis of Neospora infection, while lack of an amplified product may point to a lack of infection. Generally, for PCR, a mixture comprising suitably designed primers, a template comprising the nucleotide sequence to be amplified, and appropriate PCR enzymes and buffers, is prepared and processed according to standard protocols to amplify a specific Neospora DHFR-TS polynucleotide molecule of the template or a portion thereof. Other amplification techniques known in the art, e.g., the ligase chain reaction, may alternatively be used.
All subsequent references to a xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide moleculexe2x80x9d are intended to include any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules of the present invention, including polynucleotide molecules comprising the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2; polynucleotide molecules that are substantially homologous to a polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from about nt 2405 to about nt 8199, or the nucleotide sequence of the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), or the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2; polynucleotide molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide that is substantially homologous to a Neospora DHFR-TS protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512); and polynucleotide molecules consisting of a nucleotide sequence that is a substantial portion of any of the aforementioned polynucleotide molecules, including polynucleotide molecules consisting of a nucleotide sequence that encodes a peptide fragment of any of the aforementioned Neospora DHFR-TS proteins or substantially homologous polypeptides, unless otherwise specifically indicated.
All subsequent references to a xe2x80x9cDHFR-TS protein,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cprotein,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d are intended to include a protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, or the amino acid sequence of a DHFR-TS protein as encoded by the DHFR-TS gene as present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512); polypeptides that are substantially homologous to any of the aforementioned proteins; and peptide fragments of any of the aforementioned proteins or polypeptides, unless otherwise specifically indicated.
Production and manipulation of the polynucleotide and oligonucleotide molecules of the invention are within the skill in the art and can be carried out according to known genetic techniques which are described, among other places, in Maniatis et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.; Ausubel et al., 1989, above; Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2d ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.; Innis et al., 1995, above; and Erlich, 1992, above, which are incorporated herein by reference.
4.2.1. Cloning And Expression Vectors
The present invention further provides recombinant cloning and expression vectors comprising a polynucleotide molecule of the present invention. In a non-limiting embodiment, a cloning vector provided by the present invention is phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512), which comprises a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence of the complete DHFR-TS gene of N. caninum strain NC-1.
Expression vectors of the present invention are preferably constructed so that the polynucleotide molecule is in operative association with one or more regulatory elements necessary for transcription and translation. The expression vector is used in an expression system, such as a transformed host cell, to produce a recombinantly-expressed DHFR-TS protein.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cregulatory elementxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to nucleotide sequences that encode inducible and non-inducible promoters, enhancers, operators, and other elements known in the art which serve to drive and/or regulate expression of a polynucleotide coding sequence. As used herein, the DHFR-TS coding sequence is in xe2x80x9coperative associationxe2x80x9d with one or more regulatory elements where the regulatory elements effectively regulate and provide for the transcription of the DHFR-TS coding sequence or the translation of its mRNA, or both.
Methods are well-known in the art for constructing expression vectors containing particular coding sequences in operative association with appropriate regulatory elements, and these may be used to practice the present invention. Such methods include in vitro recombinant techniques, synthetic techniques, and in vivo genetic recombination, as described, among other places, in Maniatis et al., 1989, above; Ausubel et al., 1989, above; and Sambrook et al., 1989, above.
A variety of expression vectors are known in the art that can be utilized to express the coding sequence of a polynucleotide molecule of the present invention, including recombinant bacteriophage DNA, plasmid DNA and cosmid DNA expression vectors containing the DHFR-TS coding sequence for transformation of bacteria or yeast; and recombinant virus expression vectors such as, e.g., baculovirus, containing the DHFR-TS coding sequence for transfection of insect cells, or adenovirus or vaccinia virus, containing the DHFR-TS coding sequence for transfection of mammalian cells, among others.
Typical prokaryotic expression vector plasmids that can be engineered to contain a polynucleotide molecule of the present invention include pUC8, pUC9, pBR322 and pBR329 (Biorad Laboratories, Richmond, Calif.), and pPL and pKK223 (Pharmacia, Piscataway, N.J.), among others.
Typical eukaryotic expression vectors that can be engineered to contain a polynucleotide molecule of the present invention include an ecdysone-inducible mammalian expression system (Invitrogen, Carlsbad, Calif.), cytomegalovirus promoter-enhancer-based systems (Promega, Madison, Wis.; Stratagene, La Jolla, Calif.; Invitrogen), and baculovirus-based expression systems (Promega), among others.
The regulatory elements of these and other vectors can vary in their strength and specificities. Depending on the host/vector system utilized, any of a number of suitable transcription and translation elements can be used. For instance, when cloning in mammalian cell systems, promoters isolated from the genome of mammalian cells, e.g., mouse metallothionein promoter, or from viruses that grow in these cells, e.g., vaccinia virus 7.5K promoter or Moloney murine sarcoma virus long terminal repeat, may be used. Promoters obtained by recombinant DNA or synthetic techniques may also be used to provide for transcription of the inserted sequence. In addition, expression from certain promoters can be elevated in the presence of particular inducers, e.g., zinc and cadmium ions for metallothionein promoters.
Non-limiting examples of transcriptional regulatory regions or promoters include for bacteria, the xcex2-gal promoter, the T7 promoter, the TAC promoter, xcex left and right promoters, trp and lac promoters, trp-lac fusion promoters, etc.; for yeast, glycolytic enzyme promoters, such as ADH-I and -II promoters, GPK promoter, PGI promoter, TRP promoter, etc.; for mammalian cells, SV40 early and late promoters, adenovirus major late promoters, etc.
Specific initiation signals are also required for sufficient translation of inserted DHFR-TS coding sequences. These signals typically include an ATG initiation codon and adjacent sequences. In cases where the polynucleotide molecule of the present invention including its own initiation codon and adjacent sequences are inserted into the appropriate expression vector, no additional translation control signals may be needed. However, in cases where only a portion of a coding sequence is inserted, exogenous translational control signals, including the ATG initiation codon, may be required. These exogenous translational control signals and initiation codons can be obtained from a variety of sources, both natural and synthetic. Furthermore, the initiation codon must be in phase with the reading frame of the DHFR-TS coding region to ensure in-frame translation of the entire insert.
Fusion protein expression vectors may be used to express a DHFR-TS fusion protein. The purified fusion protein may be used to raise antisera against the DHFR-TS protein, to study the biochemical properties of the DHFR-TS protein, to engineer DHFR-TS fusion proteins with different enzymatic activities, or to aid in the identification or purification of the expressed DHFR-TS protein. Possible fusion protein expression vectors include but are not limited to vectors incorporating sequences that encode xcex2-galactosidase and trpE fusions, maltose-binding protein fusions, glutathione-S-transferase fusions and polyhistidine fusions (carrier regions). Methods known in the art can be used to construct expression vectors encoding such DHFR-TS fusion proteins.
As mentioned above, the fusion protein can be useful to aid in purification of the expressed protein. For example, DHFR-TS-maltose-binding protein fusions can be purified using amylose resin; DHFR-TS-glutathione-S-transferase fusion proteins can be purified using glutathione-agarose beads; and DHFR-TS-polyhistidine fusions can be purified using divalent nickel resin. Alternatively, antibodies against a carrier protein or peptide can be used for affinity chromatography purification of the fusion protein. For example, a nucleotide sequence coding for the target epitope of a monoclonal antibody can be engineered into the expression vector in operative association with the regulatory elements and situated so that the expressed epitope is fused to the DHFR-TS protein. For example, a nucleotide sequence coding for the FLAG(trademark) epitope tag (International Biotechnologies Inc.), which is a hydrophilic marker peptide, can be inserted by standard techniques into the expression vector at a point corresponding, e.g., to the carboxyl terminus of the DHFR-TS protein. The expressed DHFR-TS protein-FLAG(trademark) epitope fusion product can then be detected and affinity-purified using commercially available anti-FLAG(trademark) antibodies.
The expression vector can also be engineered to contain polylinker sequences which encode specific protease cleavage sites so that the expressed DHFR-TS protein can be released from the carrier region or fusion partner by treatment with a specific protease. For example, the fusion protein vector can include DNA sequences encoding thrombin or factor Xa cleavage sites, among others.
A signal sequence upstream from, and in reading frame with, the DHFR-TS coding region can be engineered into the expression vector by known methods to direct the trafficking and secretion of the expressed protein. Non-limiting examples of signal sequences include those from xcex1-factor, immunoglobulins, outer membrane proteins, penicillinase, and T-cell receptors, among others.
To aid in the selection of host cells transformed or transfected with an expression vector of the present invention, the expression vector can be engineered to further comprise a coding sequence for a reporter gene product or other selectable marker. Such a coding sequence is preferably in operative association with the regulatory element coding sequences, as described above. Reporter genes which are useful in the invention are well-known in the art and include those encoding chloramphenicol acetyltransferase (CAT), green fluorescent protein, firefly luciferase, and human growth hormone, among others. Nucleotide sequences encoding selectable markers are well-known in the art, and include those that encode gene products conferring resistance to antibiotics or anti-metabolites, or that supply an auxotrophic requirement. Examples of such sequences include those that encode thymidine kinase activity, or resistance to methotrexate, ampicillin, kanamycin, chloramphenicol, zeocin, pyrimethamine, aminoglycosides, or hygromycin, among others.
4.2.2. Transformation Of Host Cells
The present invention provides transformed host cells comprising a polynucleotide molecule or recombinant expression vector of the present invention, and cell lines derived therefrom. Host cells useful in the practice of the invention can be eukaryotic, although prokaryotic cells are preferred. Such transformed host cells include but are not limited to microorganisms, such as bacteria transformed with recombinant bacteriophage DNA, plasmid DNA or cosmid DNA expression vectors; or yeast transformed with a recombinant expression vector; or animal cells, such as insect cells infected with a recombinant virus expression vector, e.g., baculovirus, or mammalian cells infected with a recombinant virus expression vector, e.g., adenovirus or vaccinia virus, among others.
Bacterial cells may be used as host cells. For example, a strain of E. coli may be used, such as, e.g., the DH5xcex1 strain, available from the ATCC, Rockville, Md., USA (Accession No. 31343), or from Stratagene (La Jolla, Calif.). Eukaryotic host cells include yeast cells, although mammalian cells, such as from a mouse, hamster, cow, monkey, or human cell line, may also be utilized effectively. Examples of eukaryotic host cells that may be used to express the recombinant protein of the invention include Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells (e.g., ATCC Accession No. CCL-61), NIH Swiss mouse embryo cells NIH/3T3 (e.g., ATCC Accession No. CRL-1658), Madin-Darby bovine kidney (MDBK) cells (ATCC Accession No. CCL-22), and thymidine kinase-deficient cells, e.g., L-M (TKxe2x88x92) (ATCC Accession No. CCL-1.3) and tkxe2x88x92-ts 13 (ATCC Accession No. CRL-1632).
The recombinant expression vector of the invention is preferably transformed or transfected into one or more host cells of a substantially homogeneous culture of cells. The expression vector is generally introduced into host cells in accordance with known techniques, such as, e.g., by calcium phosphate precipitation, calcium chloride treatment, microinjection, electroporation, transfection by contact with a recombined virus, liposome-mediated transfection, DEAE-dextran transfection, transduction, conjugation, or microprojectile bombardment, among others. Selection of transformants may be conducted by standard procedures, such as by selecting for cells expressing a selectable marker, e.g., antibiotic resistance, associated with the recombinant expression vector.
Once the expression vector is introduced into the host cell, the integration and maintenance of the polynucleotide molecule of the present invention, either in the host cell genome or episomally, can be confirmed by standard techniques, e.g., by Southern hybridization analysis, restriction enzyme analysis, PCR analysis including reverse transcriptase PCR (rt-PCR), or by immunological assay to detect the expected protein product. Host cells containing and/or expressing the polynucleotide molecule of the present invention may be identified by any of at least four general approaches, which are well-known in the art, including: (i) DNA-DNA, DNA-RNA, or RNA-antisense RNA hybridization; (ii) detecting the presence of xe2x80x9cmarkerxe2x80x9d gene functions; (iii) assessing the level of transcription as measured by the expression, e.g., of DHFR-TS-specific mRNA transcripts in the host cell; or (iv) detecting the presence of mature polypeptide product, e.g., by immunoassay or by detecting a DHFR enzymatic activity such as, e.g., the conversion of dihydrofolate to tetrahydrofolate catalyzed by NADPH oxidation, or a TS enzymatic activity such as, e.g., the conversion of deoxyuridine monophosphate to deoxythymidine monophosphate, as known in the art.
4.2.3. Expression And Purification Of Recombinant Polypeptides
Once the polynucleotide molecule of the present invention has been stably introduced into an appropriate host cell, the transformed host cell is clonally propagated, and the resulting cells are grown under conditions conducive to the maximum production of the encoded DHFR-TS protein. Such conditions typically include growing transformed cells to high density. Where the expression vector comprises an inducible promoter, appropriate induction conditions such as, e.g., temperature shift, exhaustion of nutrients, addition of gratuitous inducers (e.g., analogs of carbohydrates, such as isopropyl-xcex2-D-thiogalactopyranoside (IPTG)), accumulation of excess metabolic by-products, or the like, are employed as needed to induce expression.
Where the expressed DHFR-TS protein is retained inside the host cells, the cells are harvested and lysed, and the product purified from the lysate under extraction conditions known in the art to minimize protein degradation such as, e.g., at 4xc2x0 C., or in the presence of protease inhibitors, or both. Where the expressed DHFR-TS protein is secreted from the host cells, the exhausted nutrient medium may simply be collected and the protein isolated therefrom.
The expressed DHFR-TS protein can be purified from cell lysates or culture medium, as appropriate, using standard methods, including but not limited to one or more of the following methods: ammonium sulfate precipitation, size fractionation, ion exchange chromatography, HPLC, density centrifugation, and affinity chromatography. Where the expressed DHFR-TS protein exhibits enzymatic activity, e.g., the ability to convert either dihydrofolate to tetrahydrofolate as catalyzed by NADPH oxidation (DHFR), or deoxyuridine monophosphate to deoxythymidine monophosphate (TS), increasing purity of the preparation can be monitored at each step of the purification procedure by use of an appropriate assay, as known in the art. If the expressed protein lacks biological activity, it may be detected as based, e.g., on size, or reactivity with an antibody otherwise specific for the DHFR-TS protein, or by the presence of a fusion tag. For use in practicing the present invention, the recombinantly-expressed DHFR-TS protein can be in an unpurified state, as produced in culture or as present in a cell lysate, or can be partially or substantially purified therefrom.
Thus, the present invention provides a method of preparing a DHFR-TS protein, comprising culturing a host cell transformed with a recombinant expression vector, said recombinant expression vector comprising a polynucleotide molecule of the present invention in operative association with one or more regulatory elements, under conditions conducive to the expression of the DHFR-TS protein, and recovering the DHFR-TS protein from the cell culture.
The present invention further provides an isolated Neospora DHFR-TS protein comprising the amino acid sequence shown as SEQ ID NO:3, or a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of the DHFR-TS protein encoded by the DHFR-TS gene present in phage xcexNclDHFRTS (ATCC Accession No. 209512); substantially homologous polypeptides thereof;
and peptide fragments of the aforementioned proteins and polypeptides. For example, peptide fragments of the invention may consist of the DHFR domain or the TS domain of the Neospora DHFR-TS protein. An amino acid sequence of the predicted DHFR domain of the Neospora DHFR-TS protein is shown in SEQ ID NO:3 from about amino acid residue 1 to about amino acid residue 323; an amino acid sequence of the predicted TS domain is from about amino acid residue 324 to amino acid residue 612.
Once a DHFR-TS protein of sufficient purity has been obtained, it can be characterized by standard methods, including by SDS-PAGE, size exclusion chromatography, amino acid sequence analysis, biological activity, etc. The DHFR-TS protein can be further characterized using hydrophilicity analysis (see, e.g., Hopp and Woods, 1981, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:3824), or analogous software algorithms, to identify hydrophobic and hydrophilic regions. Structural analysis can be carried out to identify regions of the DHFR-TS protein that assume specific secondary structures. Biophysical methods such as X-ray crystallography (Engstrom, 1974, Biochem. Exp. Biol. 11: 7-13), computer modeling (Fletterick and Zoller (eds), 1986, in: Current Communications in Molecular Biology, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.), and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) can be used to map and study sites of interaction between the DHFR-TS protein and any of its substrates. Information obtained from these studies can be used to design more effective deletion mutants and vaccine compositions, or to design or select therapeutic or pharmacologic compounds that can specifically block the enzymatic activity of either the DHFR or TS domains of the Neospora DHFR-TS protein in vivo.
Isolated DHFR-TS proteins of the invention, recombinant or otherwise, are useful for a variety of purposes. For example, the protein may be used to screen for inhibitory agents that specifically block the enzymatic activity of either the DHFR or TS domains. Such screening procedures are well-known in the art. The DHFR-TS proteins of the invention can also be used as antigens to raise either polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies, as described below, that react specifically with the protein. Such antibodies may be useful, e.g., as affinity reagents with which to purify native or recombinant DHFR-TS protein, or as diagnostic reagents to detect the presence of a Neospora-specific DHFR-TS protein in cell, tissue or fluid samples from an animal, such as, e.g., by ELISA or Western blot assays.
Antibodies can be raised against a DHFR-TS protein and isolated utilizing known methods. Various host animals, including pigs, cows, horses, rabbits, goats, sheep, and mice, can be immunized with the partially or substantially purified antigen. An adjuvant, such as described below, can be used to enhance antibody production. Polyclonal antibodies can be obtained from the serum of an immunized animal and tested for anti-DHFR-TS protein specificity using standard techniques. Alternatively, monoclonal antibodies against the DHFR-TS protein can be prepared using any technique which provides for the production of antibody molecules by continuous cell lines in culture. These include but are not limited to the hybridoma technique originally described by Kohler and Milstein (Nature, 1975, 256: 495-497); the human B-cell hybridoma technique (Kosbor et al., 1983, Immunology Today 4:72; Cote et al., 1983, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80: 2026-2030); and the EBV-hybridoma technique (Cole et al., 1985, Monoclonal Antibodies and Cancer Therapy, Alan R. Liss, Inc., pp. 77-96). Alternatively, techniques described for the production of single chain antibodies (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,778) can be adapted to produce DHFR-TS antigen-specific single chain antibodies. These publications are incorporated herein by reference.
Antibody fragments that contain specific binding sites for a DHFR-TS antigen are also encompassed within the present invention, and can be generated by known techniques. Such fragments include but are not limited to F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments which can be generated by pepsin digestion of an intact antibody molecule, and Fab fragments which can be generated by reducing the disulfide bridges of the F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments. Alternatively, Fab expression libraries can be constructed (Huse et al., 1989, Science 246: 1275-1281) to allow rapid identification of Fab fragments having the desired specificity to the DHFR-TS antigen.
Techniques for the production of monoclonal antibodies and antibody fragments are well-known in the art, and are additionally described, among other places, in Harlow and Lane, 1988, Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, and in J. W. Goding, 1986, Monoclonal Antibodies: Principles and Practice, Academic Press, London, which are incorporated herein by reference.
4.4.1. Genetic Constructs
Based on the disclosure of the polynucleotide molecules of the present invention, genetic constructs can be prepared for use in disabling a Neospora DHFR-TS gene. The Neospora DHFR-TS gene can be disabled using an appropriately designed genetic construct in combination with genetic techniques now known or to be developed in the future. For example, a Neospora DHFR-TS gene can be disabled using a genetic construct of the present invention that functions to: (a) delete all or a portion of the DHFR-TS gene; or (b) replace a portion of the DHFR-TS gene with a different nucleotide sequence; or (c) insert into the DHFR-TS gene one or more nucleotides, or an oligonucleotide molecule or a polynucleotide molecule which may comprise a nucleotide sequence from Neospora or from another source. Neospora cells in which a DHFR-TS gene has been disabled are useful in practicing the present invention where disabling the DHFR-TS gene reduces the pathogenicity of the Neospora cells carrying the disabled DHFR-TS gene compared to cells of the same strain of Neospora where the DHFR-TS gene has not been so disabled, and where such Neospora cells carrying the disabled DHFR-TS gene can be used in a vaccine composition, particularly in a modified live vaccine, to induce a protective response in a mammal against neosporosis.
In a non-limiting embodiment, the genetic construct of the present invention is used to disable a wild-type Neospora DHFR-TS gene by replacement of the nucleotide sequence of the wild-type DHFR-TS gene or a portion thereof with a mutated Neospora DHFR-TS gene or portion thereof. Mutated Neospora DHFR-TS gene sequences for use in such a genetic construct can be produced by any of a variety of known methods, including by use of error-prone PCR, or by cassette mutagenesis. For example, oligonucleotide-directed mutagenesis can be employed to alter the ORF sequence of the wild-type Neospora DHFR-TS gene in a defined way, e.g., to introduce a frame-shift or a termination codon into specific regions within the sequence. Alternatively or additionally, a mutated nucleotide sequence for use in the genetic construct of the present invention can be prepared by insertion into the Neospora DHFR-TS gene of one or more nucleotides, oligonucleotide molecules or polynucleotide molecules, or by replacement of a portion of the Neospora DHFR-TS gene with one or more nucleotides, oligonucleotide molecules or polynucleotide molecules. Such oligonucleotide molecules or polynucleotide molecules can be obtained from any naturally occurring source or can be synthetic. The inserted sequence can serve simply to disrupt the reading frame of the Neospora DHFR-TS gene, or can also encode a heterologous gene product such as a selectable marker. Random mutagenesis can also be used to produce a mutated Neospora DHFR-TS gene sequence for use in a genetic construct of the present invention. Random mutagenesis can be carried out by any techniques now known or to be developed in the future such as, e.g., by exposing cells carrying a Neospora DHFR-TS gene to ultraviolet radiation or x-rays, or to chemical mutagens such as N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitrosoguanidine, ethyl methane sulfonate, nitrous acid or nitrogen mustards, and then selecting for cells carrying a mutation in the DHFR-TS gene. See, e.g., Ausubel, 1989, above, for a review of mutagenesis techniques.
Mutations to produce modified Neospora cells that are useful in practicing the present invention, as defined above, can occur anywhere in the Neospora DHFR-TS gene, including in the ORF, or in the promoter region, or in any other sequences that flank the gene or ORF.
Such Neospora cells can be mutants in which a modified form of the protein encoded by the Neospora DHFR-TS gene is produced, or in which no such protein is produced at all. In a preferred embodiment, such Neospora cells exhibit a dhfrxe2x88x92, or a tsxe2x88x92, or a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 mutant phenotype (hereinafter referred to collectively as a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 phenotype). In addition, such Neospora cells can be null, conditional or leaky mutants.
Alternatively, a genetic construct of the present invention can comprise nucleotide sequences that naturally flank the Neospora DHFR-TS gene or ORF in situ, as selected from the flanking sequences shown in SEQ ID NO:1, with few or no nucleotide sequences present from the coding region of the gene itself. Such a genetic construct would be useful, e.g., to delete the entire gene or ORF.
In a preferred embodiment, a genetic construct of the present invention comprises a polynucleotide molecule that can be used to disable a Neospora DHFR-TS gene, comprising: (a) a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence that is otherwise the same as a nucleotide sequence encoding a DHFR-TS protein from N. caninum, but which nucleotide sequence further comprises one or more disabling mutations; or (b) a polynucleotide molecule consisting of nucleotide sequences that naturally flank the ORF of a Neospora DHFR-TS gene in situ. Once transformed into cells of a strain of Neospora, the polynucleotide molecule of the genetic construct is specifically targeted to the Neospora DHFR-TS gene, e.g., by homologous recombination, and thereby either replaces the gene or portion thereof or inserts into the gene. As a result of this recombination event, the Neospora DHFR-TS gene otherwise native to that particular strain of Neospora is disabled.
Methods for carrying out homologous gene replacement in parasitic protozoans are known in the art, and are described, among other places, in Cruz and Beverley, 1990, Nature 348:171-173; Cruz et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:7170-7174; Donald and Roos, 1994, Mol. Biochem. Parasitol. 63:243-253; and Titus et al., 1995, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:10267-10271, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For targeted gene mutation through homologous recombination, the genetic construct is preferably a plasmid, either circular or linearized, comprising a mutated nucleotide sequence as described above. In a non-limiting embodiment, at least about 200 nucleotides of the mutated sequence are used to specifically target the genetic construct of the present invention to the Neospora DHFR-TS gene for homologous recombination, although shorter lengths of nucleotides can also be effective. In addition, the plasmid preferably comprises an additional nucleotide sequence encoding a reporter gene product or other selectable marker that is constructed so that it will insert into the Neospora genome in operative association with the regulatory element coding sequences of the native Neospora DHFR-TS gene. Reporter genes that can be used in practicing the invention are well-known in the art and include those encoding CAT, green fluorescent protein, and xcex2-galactosidase, among others. Nucleotide sequences encoding selectable markers are also well-known in the art, and include those that encode gene products conferring resistance to antibiotics or anti-metabolites, or that supply an auxotrophic requirement. Examples of such sequences include those that encode pyrimethamine resistance, or neomycin phosphotransferase (which confers resistance to aminoglycosides), or hygromycin phosphotransferase (which confers resistance to hygromycin).
Methods that can be used for creating the genetic constructs of the present invention are well-known in the art, and include in vitro recombinant techniques, synthetic techniques, and in vivo genetic recombination, as described, among other places, in Maniatis et al., 1989, above; Ausubel et al., 1989, above; and Sambrook et al., 1989, above.
Neospora cells can be transformed or transfected with a genetic construct of the present invention in accordance with known techniques, such as, e.g., by electroporation. Selection of transformants can be carried out using standard techniques, such as by selecting for cells expressing a selectable marker associated with the construct. Identification of transformants in which a successful recombination event has occurred, and the particular target gene has been disabled, can be carried out by genetic analysis, such as by Southern blot analysis, or by Northern analysis to detect a lack of mRNA transcripts encoding the DHFR-TS protein, or by the appearance of a novel phenotype, such as reduced pathogenicity, or cells lacking the DHFR-TS protein, as determined, e.g., by immunological analysis, or some combination thereof.
Neospora cells that can be modified according to the present invention are preferably tachyzoites, but can alternatively be bradyzoites or oocysts. Although cells in certain stages of the Neospora life cycle are diploid, tachyzoites are haploid. Thus, the use of tachyzoites in the production of modified Neospora cells expressing the appropriate mutant phenotype is preferred because tachyzoites require only a single successful recombination event to disrupt the particular Neospora gene. Alternatively, in diploid cells of Neospora, two alleles must be disrupted for each gene. This can be accomplished by sequentially targeting the first allele and then the second allele with genetic constructs bearing two different selectable markers.
In a further non-limiting embodiment, the genetic construct of the present invention can additionally comprise a different gene or coding region from Neospora or from a different pathogen that can infect the animal, which gene or coding region encodes an antigen useful to induce a separate and distinct protective immune response in the animal upon vaccination with the modified live Neospora cells of the present invention. This additional gene or coding region can be further engineered to contain a signal sequence that leads to secretion of the encoded antigen from the modified live Neospora cell, thereby allowing for the antigen to be displayed to the immune system of the vaccinated animal.
The present invention thus provides modified live Neospora cells in which the DHFR-TS gene has been disrupted. In addition, the present invention provides a method of preparing modified live Neospora cells, comprising: (a) transforming cells of Neospora with a genetic construct of the invention; (b) selecting transformed cells in which the DHFR-TS gene has been disrupted by the genetic construct; and (c) selecting from among the cells of step (b) those cells that can be used in a vaccine to protect a mammal against neosporosis.
4.4.2. Culturing Neospora Cells
Neospora cells for use in the present invention can be cultured and maintained in vitro by infecting any receptive cell line, preferably a mammalian cell line, with tachyzoites according to known techniques described in the art. Mammalian cell lines in which tachyzoites of Neospora can be cultured include, e.g., human foreskin fibroblasts (Lindsay et al., 1993, Am. J. Vet. Res. 54:103-106), bovine cardiopulmonary aortic endothelial cells (Marsh et al., 1995, above), bovine monocytes (Lindsay and Dubey, 1989, above), and monkey kidney cells, among others. For example, tachyzoites of N. caninum can be cultured in monolayers of Hs68 human foreskin fibroblast cells (ATCC Accession No. CRL-1635) (Lindsay et al., 1993, above); and MARC145 monkey kidney cells infected with tachyzoites of N. caninum strain NC-1 for use in the present invention are on deposit with the ATCC (Accession No. 12231). Bradyzoites can be similarly cultured and manipulated.
Mammalian cell cultures can be grown, and cell cultures that have been infected with Neospora can be maintained, in any of several types of culture media described in the art. For example, stationary monolayer cultures of bovine cardiopulmonary aortic endothelial cells infected with tachyzoites of N. caninum can be grown in Dulbecco""s Minimum Essential Medium (DMEM: Gibco Laboratories, N.Y.), supplemented with 10% (v/v) heat-inactivated fetal bovine serum (FBS) or adult equine serum (ES), 2 mM L-glutamine, 50 U/ml penicillin, and 50 xcexcg/ml streptomycin (Conrad et al., 1993, above). Monolayers of Hs68 human foreskin fibroblast cells can be maintained in RPMI 1640 containing 2% (v/v) FBS, 1.0 mM sodium pyruvate, 1xc3x97104 U/ml penicillin, 1xc3x97104 xcexcg/ml streptomycin, 5xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mM 2-mercaptoethanol and 0.3 mg/ml L-glutamine (maintenance medium). Monolayer cultures of Hs68 human foreskin fibroblast cells infected with Neospora can be maintained in identical media, but in which the FBS is increased to 10% (v/v) (growth medium).
Neospora-infected monolayer cultures of mammalian cells are typically maintained under standard tissue culture conditions such as, e.g., at 37xc2x0 C. and 5% CO2. Tachyzoites are typically passaged to uninfected monolayer cultures when 70-90% of the mammalian cells in the culture have become infected, which can be determined microscopically using standard techniques. Tachyzoites can be collected from the infected mammalian cell cultures by lysing the host cells using any standard technique and collecting the tachyzoites, e.g., by filtration or by centrifugation.
Cells of Neospora that have been modified according to the present invention, and which exhibit a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 phenotype, can be cultured in mammalian cells, as described above, in medium containing thymidine.
The present invention provides a vaccine against neosporosis, comprising an immunologically effective amount of modified live Neospora cells, such as, e.g., the aforementioned dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 null mutants, and a veterinarily acceptable carrier.
The present invention further provides a method of preparing a vaccine that protects a mammal against neosporosis, comprising preparing modified live cells, such as, e.g., those exhibiting a dhfrxe2x88x92-tsxe2x88x92 phenotype prepared as described above, and combining an immunologically effective amount of the modified live cells with a veterinarily acceptable carrier in a form suitable for administration to the mammal.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cimmunologically effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to that amount of modified live Neospora cells of the present invention capable of inducing a protective response against neosporosis when administered to a member of a mammalian species after either a single administration, or after multiple administrations.
The phrase xe2x80x9ccapable of inducing a protective responsexe2x80x9d is used broadly herein to include the induction or enhancement of any immune-based response in the animal in response to vaccination, including either an antibody or cell-mediated immune response, or both, that serves to protect the vaccinated animal against neosporosis. The terms xe2x80x9cprotective responsexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprotectxe2x80x9d as used herein refer not only to the absolute prevention of neosporosis or absolute prevention of infection by a neosporosis-causing pathogen, but also to any detectable reduction in the degree or rate of infection by such a pathogen, or any detectable reduction in the severity of the disease or in any symptom or condition resulting from infection by the pathogen, including, e.g., any detectable reduction in the rate of formation or in the absolute number of lesions formed in one or more tissues, or any detectable reduction in the occurrence of abortion, or the transmission of infection from a pregnant mammal to its fetus, or from a mammal parent to its offspring, in the vaccinated animal as compared to an unvaccinated infected animal of the same species.
The vaccine can simply comprise an aliquot of culture fluid containing modified live Neospora cells, either free in the medium or residing in mammalian host cells, or a combination of both, which is administered directly to the mammal, or can instead comprise modified live Neospora cells combined with a veterinarily acceptable carrier selected from those known in the art as appropriate to the route of administration. It is preferred that at least some degree of viability of the modified live Neospora cells is maintained in the vaccine composition. For example, a vaccine composition of the present invention can be formulated following accepted convention using standard buffers, carriers, stabilizers, diluents, preservatives, and/or solubilizers, and can also be formulated to facilitate sustained release. Diluents can include water, saline, dextrose, ethanol, glycerol, and the like. Additives for isotonicity can include sodium chloride, dextrose, mannitol, sorbitol, and lactose, among others. Stabilizers can include albumin, among others. Suitable other vaccine vehicles and additives which are particularly useful in modified live vaccines are known, or will be apparent, to those skilled in the art,. See, e.g., Remington""s Pharmaceutical Science, 18th ed., 1990, Mack Publishing, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Modified live Neospora cells that can be used in the vaccine of the present invention are preferably tachyzoites, but can alternatively be bradyzoites or oocysts, or some combination thereof.
The vaccine of the present invention can further comprise one or more additional immunomodulatory components such as, e.g., an adjuvant or cytokine, among others, as long as at least some degree of viability of the modified live Neospora cells in the vaccine composition is maintained. Non-limiting examples of adjuvants which can be used in the vaccine of the present invention include the RIBI adjuvant system (Ribi Inc., Hamilton, Mont.), alum, mineral gels such as aluminum hydroxide gel, oil-in-water emulsions, water-in-oil emulsions such as, e.g., Freund""s complete and incomplete adjuvants, Block co polymer (CytRx, Atlanta Ga.), QS-21 (Cambridge Biotech Inc., Cambridge Mass.) and SAF-M (Chiron, Emeryville Calif.), AMPHIGEN(copyright) adjuvant, saponin, Quil A or other saponin fraction, monophosphoryl lipid A, and Avridine lipid-amine adjuvant. Specific non-limiting examples of oil-in-water emulsions useful in the vaccine of the invention include modified SEAM62 and SEAM 1/2 formulations. Modified SEAM62 is an oil-in-water emulsion containing 5% (v/v) squalene (Sigma), 1% (v/v) SPAN(copyright) 85 detergent (ICI Surfactants), 0.7% (v/v) TWEEN(copyright) 80 detergent (ICI Surfactants), 2.5% (v/v) ethanol, 200 xcexcg/ml Quil A, 100 xcexcg/ml cholesterol, and 0.5% (v/v) lecithin. Modified SEAM 1/2 is an oil-in-water emulsion comprising 5% (v/v) squalene, 1% (v/v) SPAN(copyright) 85 detergent, 0.7% (v/v) Tween 80 detergent, 2.5% (v/v) ethanol, 100 xcexcg/ml Quil A, and 50 xcexcg/ml cholesterol. Other immunomodulatory agents which can be included in the vaccine include, e.g., one or more interleukins, interferons, or other known cytokines. The vaccine can be stored frozen and thawed prior to administration.
The vaccine of the present invention can optionally be formulated for the sustained release of the modified live Neospora cells, as long as at least some degree of viability of the modified live Neospora cells in the vaccine composition is maintained. Examples of such sustained release formulations include modified live Neospora cells in combination with composites of biocompatible polymers, such as, e.g., poly(lactic acid), poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid), methylcellulose, hyaluronic acid, collagen and the like. The structure, selection and use of degradable polymers in drug delivery vehicles have been reviewed in several publications, including A. Domb et al., 1992, Polymers for Advanced Technologies 3: 279-292, which is incorporated herein by reference. Additional guidance in selecting and using polymers in pharmaceutical formulations can be found in the text by M. Chasin and R. Langer (eds), 1990, xe2x80x9cBiodegradable Polymers as Drug Delivery Systemsxe2x80x9d in: Drugs and the Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 45, M. Dekker, NY, which is also incorporated herein by reference. Alternatively, or additionally, the modified live Neospora cells can be microencapsulated to improve administration and efficacy, as long as at least some degree of viability of the modified live Neospora cells in the vaccine composition is maintained. Methods for microencapsulating antigens are well-known in the art, and include techniques described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. 3,137,631; U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,457; U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,940; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,933; U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,117; and International Pub. WO 95/28227, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Liposomes can also be used to provide for the sustained release of the modified live Neospora cells of the invention, as long as at least some degree of viability of the modified live Neospora cells in the vaccine composition is maintained. Details concerning how to make and use liposomal formulations can be found in, among other places, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,100; U.S. Pat. 4,452,747; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,706; U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,637; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,948; U.S. Pat. No.5,008,050; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,956, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention further provides a combination vaccine for protecting a mammal against neosporosis and, optionally, one or more other diseases or pathological conditions that can afflict the mammal, which combination vaccine comprises an immunologically effective amount of a first component comprising modified live Neospora cells; an immunologically effective amount of a second component capable of inducing a protective response against a disease or pathological condition that afflicts the mammal; and a veterinarily acceptable carrier.
The second component of the combination vaccine is selected based on its ability to induce a protective response against either neosporosis or another disease or pathological condition that can afflict members of the mammalian species, as known in the art. Any immunogenic composition known to be useful in a vaccine composition in the particular mammalian species can be used in the second component of the combination vaccine, as long as at least some degree of viability of the modified live Neospora cells in the resulting vaccine composition is maintained. Such immunogenic compositions include but are not limited to those that provide protection against pathogens selected from the group consisting of bovine herpes virus (syn., infectious bovine rhinotracheitis), bovine respiratory syncitial virus, bovine viral diarrhea virus, parainfluenza virus types I, II or III, Leptospira spp., Campylobacter spp., Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus agalactiae, Mycoplasma spp., Klebsiella spp., Salmonella spp., rotavirus, coronavirus, rabies, Pasteurella hemolytica, Pasteurella multocida, Clostridia spp., Tetanus toxoid, E. coli, Cryptosporidium spp., Eimeria spp., Trichomonas spp., and other eukaryotic parasites, among many others.
The combination vaccine of the present invention can further comprise one or more additional immunomodulatory components including, e.g., an adjuvant or cytokine, as described above, as long as the viability of the cells in the vaccine composition is maintained. The antigens of the combination vaccine can be stored in frozen form and thawed prior to administration.
The present invention further provides a method of protecting a mammal against neosporosis, comprising administering to the mammal a vaccine comprising an immunologically effective amount of modified live cells of Neospora of the present invention, and a veterinarily acceptable carrier. The vaccine is preferably administered parenterally, e.g., either by subcutaneous or intramuscular injection. However, the vaccine may instead be administered by intraperitoneal or intravenous injection, or by other routes, including, e.g., orally, intranasally, rectally, vaginally, intra-ocularly, or by a combination of routes, and also by delayed release devices as known in the art. The skilled artisan will know how to formulate the vaccine composition according to the route chosen.
An effective dosage can be determined by conventional means, starting with a low dose of modified live Neospora cells, and then increasing the dosage while monitoring the effects. Numerous factors can be taken into consideration when determining an optimal dose per animal. Primary among these is the species, size, age and general condition of the animal, the presence of other drugs in the animal, the virulence of a particular species or strain of Neospora against which the animal is being vaccinated, and the like. The actual dosage is preferably chosen after consideration of the results from other animal studies.
Vaccine regimens can also be selected based on the above-described factors. The vaccine of the invention can be administered at any time during the life of a particular animal depending upon several factors including, e.g., the timing of an outbreak of neosporosis among other animals, etc. The vaccine can be administered to animals of weaning age or younger, or to more mature animals, e.g., as a pre-breeding vaccine to protect against Neospora-related congenital disease or abortion. Effective protection may require only a primary vaccination, or one or more booster vaccinations may also be needed. One method of detecting whether adequate immune protection has been achieved is to determine seroconversion and antibody titer in the animal after vaccination. The timing of vaccination and the number of boosters, if any, will preferably be determined by a veterinarian based on analysis of all relevant factors, some of which are described above.
The amount of modified live Neospora cells in the vaccine preferably ranges from about 1xc3x97103 to about 1xc3x97108/ml, and more preferably from about 1xc3x97105 to about 1xc3x97107/ml. A suitable dosage size ranges from about 0.5 ml to about 10 ml, and more preferably from about 1 ml to about 5 ml.
The vaccine of the present invention is useful to protect mammals against neosporosis. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d refers to any mammalian species that can be protected against neosporosis using the vaccine of the invention, including dogs, cows, goats, sheep and horses, among others. The vaccine is useful to protect both pregnant and non-pregnant mammals.
The present invention further provides a kit for vaccinating a mammal against neosporosis, comprising a first container having an immunologically effective amount of modified live Neospora cells of the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention further comprises a second container having a veterinarily acceptable carrier or diluent. The modified live cells of the kit can be stored in frozen form and thawed prior to administration.